It All Begins With a Choice
by Riley Urban
Summary: Lucas and Libby are sleeping together, but what will happen when a young British girl comes into Lucas's life, also Kate and Declan get back together and take a big step, will it all work out?  Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbours**

**Fan Fiction**

**It all Begins With a Choice**

**Chapter One**

Lucas Fitzgerald stretched in bed and looked around for a few seconds, he wasn't sure why, but his bedroom had changed. His dirty clothes were not on the floor where he kept them, they were draped over a chair in the corner. He couldn't remember purchasing the chair that his clothes were on, suddenly he became disorientated until he realized that this wasn't his bedroom, and he wasn't lying in his bed. Then, just like that he realized exactly where he was, and exactly what had happened, as a very large grin appeared on his face he felt some movement on the other side of the bed and turned to look, there, completely naked was his ex sister-in-law Libby Kennedy and she was asleep. Lucas could feel the grin on his face growing and getting even bigger than he thought he could manage, as the events of the previous evening came back to him slowly and he remembered the wonderful affair that he and Libby were in the middle of. It had all started the evening of Ringo and Donna's wedding. Where they had slept together many times while everyone else was having a good time at the reception, after they had almost got caught out by Libby's mum, Susan and son, Ben they had returned to the reception. Now three weeks down the line Lucas and Libby could remember how many opportunities they had taken to have sex, but not how many times they had actually done it.

He was just deciding whether to sneak out and leave Libby a note or wait until she woke up and then made a quick dash for it with her full knowledge. However, he didn't have the time to make that decision because Libby woke up, rolled over and stared sleepily into his eyes.

"Hey" Libby went a little red and grinned knowingly "how are you"

"fine" Lucas whispered in response reading Libby's grin and answering it with his own telling grin getting bigger and bigger "and you?"

"I'm okay" Libby looked up at the clock on her bedroom and thanked god that it was a Saturday "do you think we've got time for one more before we have to get up"

"Oh, I don't know" Lucas answered cheekily "what if someone comes in or hears us"

"yeah, you're probably right" Libby's grin was wiped from her face and a disappointed look appeared in it's place "I'm surprised Ben hasn't come in already"

"What?" Lucas looked very worried and shocked by this "what if he comes in and sees me?"

"it's okay" Libby reassured him "Ben knows about Paul being in hospital so I'm just going to tell him that it's not very nice at yours so you're staying here"

"Good idea" Lucas noticed one flaw in her plan "that doesn't explain why we're both naked though"

they looked at each other and both jumped up throwing on boxers, knickers, socks, jeans shirts and anything else that would make them look less conspicuous they had finally got dressed, and looked like they were just two friends chatting in one of their bedrooms. As if on cue Ben opened his mum's door and walked into the situation.

"Hey, uncle Lucas" Ben sat down on his mums bed in the position where until about ten minutes previously Lucas had been laying naked. "what are you doing here"

"Erm," Lucas looked at Libby for a few seconds, Lucas had forgotten what the cover story was and needed a lot of help from her

"Rebecca and Declan need some time alone" Libby said, truthfully "so Lucas stayed here last night"

"In your bed?" Ben was growing up and wasn't as sweet or stupid as Libby seemed to give him credit for "why didn't he sleep on the sofa?"

"he did sweetie" Libby lied through her teeth "he just came in for a chat this morning, isn't that right, Lucas?"

"Sure" Lucas answered rather unconvincingly "for a chat"

"Can I go and see Callum?" Ben changed the subject, both Libby and Lucas were unsure of whether Ben believed them or not, Lucas thought he probably didn't

"Sure honey" Libby responded trying to stop herself from blushing "have a good time"

"do you think he believed us?" Lucas seemed very worried about what was happening, he didn't really want to hurt Ben which he knew he would if his relationship with Libby didn't work out "I'm not sure"

"Me neither" Libby agreed "we will just have to wait and see what happens"

"I'm going to have to stay on the sofa for a little while aren't I?" Lucas smiled and laughed, he wanted what he had told Ben to be just a little bit true

"Yes" Libby responded, silently celebrating in her head that that evening Lucas would be just the other side of her wall, waiting to come and have sex with her "I'll have to clear it with mum and dad but it should be fine"

Lucas looked down on the floor and looked around for anything that he had forgotten to put on, or put in the bin. He couldn't see anything so he lent forward to give Libby a kiss and then crept out of the room. He had his fingers crossed that he could, on tiptoe, creep out of Libby's room, out of the house and into his own without anyone noticing, he didn't think that he would manage it but stranger things have happened so he gave it a try. It didn't work. He stepped out of Libby's room and into the living area to come face to face with Libby's parents Karl and Susan sitting at the table eating breakfast

"Hello Lucas" Karl looked up from where he was eating his very buttered toast "are you okay"

"Sure" Lucas was very embarrassed, he didn't know where to put his head his hands or his eyes

"Good evening?" Susan couldn't hold in her amusement with the situation, it was obvious to Susan exactly what they had been doing, and if anyone needed to be told, that was just about to come.

"Lucas" Zeke Kinski, Libby's step brother walked out of his room took one look at Lucas and burst out laughing "so you were the nose that was coming from Libby's room all night?"

well, that was it. Lucas wanted the ground to open up and swallow him there and then. Now everyone, except Ben, who had gone to play with Callum, knew exactly what Lucas and Libby had been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lucas sat in Charlie's bar with a beer in one hand and his telephone in the other. He was preparing himself to go home and pack the limited amount of things that he needed for his short stay at the Kennedy's, however, his mind wasn't fully on that. Oh the things he did for Ben. Although being out of the Robinson house hold for the next few days or even weeks wouldn't be a bad thing and he could sleep with Libby as much as he wanted with out having too many questions from Ben. He was also thinking about this affair, was it what he really wanted? Was Libby Kennedy really it? He could feel this affair turning into a full on relationship and what would that do to Ben? His uncle becoming his dad, Lucas knew that he wouldn't like that. He wanted to be sure that Libby was what he wanted, and he needed to find out soon.

He looked around the bar, to see who he could talk to but none of his friends were there, which was a first for Lucas Fitzgerald. At that moment he looked towards the door. He didn't really know why he picked that moment to look towards the door, but something told him that that was the right thing to do and in walked a beautiful woman. She looked younger than him, in her mid twenties, her blonde hair stopped just below her shoulders and swished from side to side in a beautiful flowing motion. Something broke Lucas's concentration for a minute and he looked away. When he looked back she had gone. He immediately got up from where he was sitting and ran out of the bar. There she was going into Harold's store. He went into it and practically knocked her over.

"I'm sorry" the young girl looked up into Lucas's eyes and they could both feel something "did I hurt you?"

"No" Lucas answered truthfully "can I buy you a coffee?"

"Sure" the young lady answered in an English accent that Lucas found too sexy for words "I'm Alice"

"Lucas" he responded, his grin was getting bigger and bigger by the second "you don't sound Aussie, where are you from?"

"London" Alice answered, Lucas was very excited about this, he absolutely loved the English accent "well, just outside London really"

for longer than either of them intended Lucas and Alice sat in Harold's store just chatting and drinking coffee. In that time they found out a lot about each other. Lucas found out that Alice had just recently emigrated from London to Melbourne and was trying to make a fresh start, after something that Alice decided not to tell Lucas about chasing her away from London. Lucas looked down at his watch, it was 3pm. Lucas was only in Charlie's having a beer as a break for lunch and that was at 12noon.

"I've gotta head back" Lucas regretted what he said as soon as he had said it "can we meet up again though?"

"Sure" Alice looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly, if Lucas didn't know better he would have thought he was falling in love with her "here's my number"

"Thanks" Lucas took the piece of paper from Alice's hand and put it into his pocket ready to punch into his phone at the first available moment "I'll text you"

Lucas watched Alice leave the store and took a deep breath. Now he had a problem, did he go back to Libby, his safety net, the one he had loved on some level for years or Alice, the beautiful young girl that had simply walked into his life by accident and could quite easily walk back out again at the drop of a hat. He decided see how things went with both of them. Hoping that one of them would work out and one wouldn't. He didn't really know how he would make the decision between the two of them if he had too so he hoped that he would never have to.

Alice checked into the hotel that she was staying in for the next couple of weeks while she found herself somewhere to live long term. The name of the hotel was Lassiters and was in the same complex as Harold's store. Alice sat down in the hotel room and hoped that Lucas was going to text her. She knew that if she watched the phone it would never beep so she tried to busy herself with other things. Things that would normally take her all afternoon took her a few minutes and there was still no text from Lucas, Alice looked through the channels on the television but there was nothing on.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only about 15 minutes Alice's phone beeped. She looked at the screen and it came up with a number that she didn't recognize.

'hey Alice. Wat u doin this arvo? Lucas'

'nothing, u? Alice xx'

'nothin, wanna meet up? Lucas'

'sure, where? Alice'

'the bar next to Harold's store, it's called Charlie's 8pm? Lucas'

'sounds good c u there, Alice'

"wow" Alice said out loud to herself, "I have a date!" she looked down at the time, 5pm. Alice had three hours to get ready to go out and meet the wonderful man that she had just met. He looked older than her, much older than her. But he was rugged and handsome, she liked that and wanted to see more of him, she assumed he was single, but he didn't know a lot about him, he knew everything about her.

Alice got into the shower and started to get ready for the evening, she would wear clothes that she had brought with her so as not to wear the same as anyone else, plus the only clothes she had brought in Australia had been some Ugg boots and a hoodie, neither of which were suitable for a date. She opted for a pink top she had purchased from a shop in England and a short denim skirt, purchased from a different shop in England and some stiletto shoes. Alice thought that Lucas would like this outfit, he looked like the kind of man who would like a low cut top and a short skirt with stiletto shoes, or at least she hoped he did, otherwise she was going to look like a right slut and she didn't want that. By the time Alice was ready, it was 7pm, one more hour until she had to meet him, it wasn't like she had to go far. It was literally just across the courtyard. Simple. But what to do with her hour?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lucas finally managed to pack all he needed before going back to the Kennedy's to get ready for his date with Alice. As fake has his temporary relocation was he was actually looking forward to being away from the hell on earth that was going on at the Robinson household. The man of the house, Paul Robinson, was laying in a coma in the hospital after falling, or some would say, being pushed off the roof of the hotel he previously ran and his wife Rebecca, his step-son Declan Napier and his son Andrew Robinson were all in the frame for attempted murder. Lucas was glad to get out, but just wished that he could take India Napier, Declan's daughter, with him out of the tension and bad environment of what was going on there. Unfourtunatley he couldn't take India with him so just put a few things into a bag before going to the Kennedy's he came down the stairs to find Declan and India having a rare cuddle.

"Hey Declan" Lucas shot a sympathetic smile his way "hows things going?"

"Not bad" Declan answered, obviously on edge as he wasn't sure who was watching, or listening or how many more cuddles he would have with his baby girl before he was taken into custody "just having a cuddle with India"

"enjoy" Lucas smiled trying to be sympathetic "I'm going to go stay at Libby's for a while, give you all some time alone"

"thanks" Declan was grateful and Lucas knew it, Declan just wasn't very good at showing his emotion when something catastrophic had happened. He was the same when his wife Bridget had died and he'd been left a single father. Lucas was very proud of Declan and the way he had dealt with everything.

"If you need me, mate, you know where I am" Lucas stroked India's cheek with his index finger "even if it's just to look after this little one"

"Thanks mate" Declan seemed much more grateful now that Lucas had offered to look after India for him "no doubt I'll be holding you to that"

"That's fine mate" Lucas was pleased to see Declan smile, he hadn't seen that for a while, he knew things had been tough for him, but he was sorting himself out and that was the main thing "see you soon"

Lucas threw his rucksack onto his back and took the short walk across the street to Libby's house, he would be staying on their couch for the next few days although no doubt he would spend some of it in Libby's bed. Outside Libby's house he stopped for a second and looked up to the front door, he knew that Susan would have something to say about the whole experience as Karl would too. When he finally plucked up the courage to walk into the house he needn't have bothered to wait as there was no one in. he placed the bag down on the sofa and sat down. Suddenly he realized that he hadn't looked at the time since he left Alice at the store and that was at 3pm, now it was 6pm, he wondered where everyone was and then decided not to worry about the lack of people being home he would shower and get ready for his date. He just hoped that Libby came back in time to tell her before going out. It wouldn't matter to him whether Libby minded about him having a date or not, they weren't together so it was none of her business to tell him what he could or couldn't do. It was just common courtesy to tell her what was going on.

After Lucas's shower he came out of the bathroom into a houseful, there sitting on the couch that he would be sleeping on for the next couple of nights were Libby, Ben, Ringo, Donna, Zeke, Susan and Karl. Man, Lucas thought to himself, this was a houseful.

"Hello Lucas" Ringo smiled, completely oblivious to what was going on and wondering exactly why Lucas was coming out of their shower "what are you doing here"

"Lucas is staying here for a while" Libby answered, noticing that Lucas's towel had slipped and he was very close to revealing everything. "just for a few days to give Rebecca and Declan a break"

"yeah" Lucas agreed reluctantly, "Libby can I have a word"

"Lucas and Libby are having an affair" Zeke whispered into Ringo's ear "just so you know"

"oh" Ringo wondered why he hadn't realized it himself "that explains it then."

"I have a date" Lucas just came out with it, no point in beating around the bush, no point in wrapping it up, straight and to the point was what Lucas was all about right now "in an hour"

"Oh" Libby was slightly annoyed and surprised by what Lucas had just told her "with who?" Libby didn't really want to know, it was just the only thing she could think of "any one I know?"

"No" Lucas answered "her name is Alice, she's just emigrated from Britain "she's beautiful, Libby just beautiful"

"Good" inside Libby was crushed, she didn't want to let Lucas go, she didn't want to share Lucas, but really they weren't together, they had just agreed a few weeks ago but it was simply a bit of fun "well enjoy"

Libby didn't go back out to her family to see what they were doing or to continue with the conversation that they had been having previously, instead she went to her bedroom lay on her bed and started sobbing. Libby hoped and prayed that Lucas was out of ear shot, and that no one could hear her at the moment because she didn't want to have to deal with anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lucas didn't sleep on the Kennedy's sofa that evening, he had never really wanted too. Instead he woke up in the third bed in as many days, in Alice's hotel room. This showed that the date had obviously gone very well as Lucas didn't normally sleep with girls on the first date. He turned in the bed and looked at Alice laying there in his shirt that he had worn the night before. A grin appeared on Lucas's face, the same kind of grin that had been there the day before when he had woken up with Libby. Being a Sunday Lucas had a free day, there was no need for him to get up and go anywhere because, really there was no where for him to go. Right at that moment Lucas couldn't care less what was going on with anybody else, he was happy laying here with Alice. He thought back to the previous evening and ran it through in his head. He couldn't believe that Libby could be so nasty to Alice like she had been through jealousy. Libby had come into the bar and told Alice that that morning Lucas had woken up in her bed after sleeping with her. It wasn't until she noticed Susan, Karl and Ben waiting in the bar for their meal that she excused herself and left leaving behind her crying son. Lucas was very pleased with the way that Alice had dealt with Libby's outburst. As he remembered what had happened he started to laugh, Alice was already awake, although Lucas didn't know it and started giggling too, about what? Lucas wasn't sure, there could have been many things that they could have been laughing at.

"Hey" Alice smiled, running through her mind the events of the previous evening from meeting Lucas in the bar to Libby's outburst, to falling into bed together and spending the majority of the evening getting to know each other mentally, emotionally and physically. "thanks for a lovely evening"

"You're welcome" Lucas answered back and kissed her gently on the nose "I had a great time"

"Me too" Alice hoped that they would do it again, she wanted them to do it again, in fact, if she was honest, she wanted to keep doing it again and again for the rest of her life, but not just sex. She wanted a relationship with Lucas then, when she actually thought about it she decided that she was getting too far ahead of herself as usual, she would be better see how things went before jumping in at the deep end and potentially getting very hurt. "do you have somewhere you have to be?"

"Nope" Lucas shook his head and smiled, "it's a Sunday, the school is shut and so is the garage"

"You have two jobs?" Alice shook her head and laughed "wow, I have no jobs"

"Where are you going to work?" Lucas asked, seriously worried about Alice's ability to pay for the hotel room or anything else while she was out here "how are you going to pay for things?"

"I'm not sure" Alice smiled "I have enough money to keep me going for a few weeks and then I'm going to try and find a job"

"I'll help you" Lucas smiled "I'll make sure you get a job, in fact I'm going to offer you a job"

"You what?" Alice was shocked by this, she didn't know how or where he was going to offer her this job, she just hoped he came through "where?"

"I need a secretary at the garage" Lucas smiled, knowing that waiting to advertise this job in the paper was a good thing "and I'd like you to have the job"

"Thank you" Alice was genuinely grateful for Lucas's very generous offer "I'll take it"

"Are you feeling naughty?" Lucas smiled and winked at Alice seductively "do you want to?"

"Sure" Alice answered in the same naughty way that she had spoken to him the previous evening "of course I want too"

Declan Napier sat in Harold's store and stared at his beautiful daughter. He was thinking about his stepfather, laying in a hospital bed and it reminded him of the previous year when his wife Bridget had been laying in a hospital bed dying. Declan looked at India again and thought about Kate. As much as he had loved Bridget, and had been cut up when she had died, but it didn't even compare for his love for Kate. She was the one, he wanted to be with her for a long time. He cursed himself for letting her go. In his head he had a plan. He had this plan since Bridget had died. The plan was that he would meet someone lovely, settle down with her and then the two of them would look after India together while both of them worked and had their own family. Initially the face of the girl that would take on India as her own was blank, just a figure, an outline, but as time had moved on and Kate and Declan had gone out, consummated their love and started to build a life together slowly but surely Kate's face had become the one in his thoughts, Declan was looking forward to the day that India would call Kate mum. That wasn't going to happen now. He really wanted Kate. He loved Kate, and sure as hell he was going to get her back. He was going to put a silver lining on the cloud that was covering Ramsay street and all of it's residents. He stood up and took the break off the stroller, he pushed India, in the stroller to his car, took her out and put her into her car seat and drove off into town. To purchase a engagement ring for Kate Ramsay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_(This chapter includes some words to a song called 'Then' by Brad Paisley, which I didn't write)_

With the limited help of India the daughter he had with Bridget, but Kate loved dearly, Declan picked out the most beautiful ring that he could find. It was a solitaire diamond on a white gold band, simple, but beautiful, just like Kate. Declan fell in love with it straight away, just like he had fallen in love with Kate. The drive back to Ramsay Street took longer than Declan thought it would, and when he finally arrived home there was no one around that he could see. He walked up the path to Kate's front door and knocked. The twenty seconds that it took for Sophie to answer the door were the longest of Declan's life so far.

"Hey Declan" Sophie Ramsay was Kate's younger sister, she looked like a younger version of Kate, and Declan hoped that one day he would have a daughter with Kate that would look just the same as Sophie did and then grow up to look like Kate, he also hoped that India would look like Bridget, he would never stop talking about Bridget to India, she was part of her history "can I help you?"

"Is Kate in?" Declan half expected Kate to turn him away, but he had India with him, would she really turn Declan and India away? "I would like to talk to her"

"Sure" Sophie left the front door open as she walked into the house to fetch her older sister, Declan took two steps into the house leaving India's stroller to his right and rocking her gently. Kate reluctantly came to the door and invited Declan in

"What do you want, Dec?" Kate obviously was unaware of the implications that Declan's question was going to have on her and her family "this better be good"

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_

_you had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later in the front porch light, taking forty five minutes to kiss good night_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_I thought I loved you then_

"Kate Ramsay" Declan went down on one knee for the second time in his nineteen years and hoped that he was doing the right thing "since I met you, I knew you were a wonderful person, you're great with India, and I love you so much, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna love you, I wanna have children with you" Declan shut his eyes for a second building up the courage to ask possibly the most important question of his life "I know I've not been the best boyfriend in the world, but I had a lot going on. Now I can promise you that from no on I will tell you anything you want to know, I will give you total honesty. If you will marry me!"

_and now you're my whole life_

_and now you're my whole world_

_and I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_like a river meets the see, stronger than it's ever been_

_we've come so far since that day_

_and I thought I loved you then_

"Dec, I..." Kate didn't know what to say, she loved Declan dearly, and yes if he'd have asked her a few weeks ago she would have said yes in a heart beat, but now? She didn't want to say yes on a whim and then regret her decision later "what you did with Candace really hurt me, you shouldn't have kissed her?"

"I know" Declan smiled sweetly to the love of his life obviously sorry about his silly actions that he had done on the rebound "and I'm sorry, I promise you it was just a kiss, nothing else happened, and I regretted it straight away"

"I don't know, Dec," Kate shook her head and then placed it in her hands "I love you, Declan, I love you so much, but how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Give me a chance" Declan smiled hoping that they were heading the right way "one more chance to show you how much I love you, I really want to be with you"

"Okay" Kate relented, she thought about what her mum would say. It was times like this that Kate really missed her mother, and her brother, Harry "yes Declan, I will marry you!"

"Really?" for the first time since Declan could remember he was happy again, "Kate, I love you so much"

_I can just see you, with a baby on the way_

_and I can just see you, when you're hair is turning gray_

_what I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_but I've said that before_

"I love you too" Kate smiled, "just don't let me down again okay?"

"I promise" Declan couldn't hide the grin any longer "you wont regret this"

_and now you're my whole life, and now you're my whole world_

_and I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_we'll look back some day, on this moment that we're in_

_and I'll look at you and say_

"_And I thought I loved you then!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alice's first day at the new job went well, she really enjoyed working alongside Lucas, who she had been spending more and more time with due to working with him and on occasions sleeping with him. The next thing that Alice had to deal with was the fact that she was practically homeless, she couldn't spend much longer living in the hotel, her savings were fast running out and the money that Lucas was paying her, although very generous, was no where near enough to keep her going at the hotel.

"You okay?" Lucas could see that Alice was worrying about something "is there a problem with the job?"

"No" Alice shook her head vigorously "I love it, it's just that I have no where to live"

"Ah" Lucas smiled "I'll find out if there's somewhere you can live, there must be a space somewhere"

"Thanks" Alice looked again into Lucas's eyes, she knew that she was in love with him, she had known it every since she first slept with him but didn't want to say it out loud in case she ruined it, things for Alice never ever ran smoothly.

Rebecca Robinson looked through the glass into her husband's hospital room, he had been in a coma for a long time now, too long, so Rebecca thought. Declan walked in calmly and gently put his hands on his mother's shoulders.

"How's he doing?" Declan looked through the window too, as far as he was concerned there was no physical change that he could see

"There's no change" Rebecca answered telling Declan basically what he already knew "he's still in a coma, still no change, what am I going to do?"

"Look at me" Declan gently eased his mum round to face him, he couldn't help but notice the large bags around her eyes, her hair was lank and greasy, this wasn't his mum, he was so pleased he finally had some good news for her "I have some good news"

for a second, Rebecca heart was lifted, she hoped that he was going to tell her something fantastic, for some good news in the Napier family was way overdue "what is it?" she thought about what it could be, and only one thing came to her mind "have they found the person who did this to Paul?"

"No" Declan shook his head, thinking that it had put a downer on his news "me and Kate have got engaged"

Straight away, a little bit of Rebecca spark came back. She was so pleased for Declan, Kate and India. They would be a family, at last India would have a step-mum and Declan a wife. Nothing would ever get in the way of Bridget's memory and Kate knew all to well exactly what had happened. Now Kate and Declan were more important than Paul, there was no change and there would be no change for the foreseeable future, so she decided that she would go home, get washed and dressed and then go and visit Kate. Her new daughter in law. "congratulations, why didn't you tell me that you were going to propose?"

"Because you were caught up in everything here" Declan knew that what ever he said would make her feel bad, "and I didn't want to look stupid if she said no"

"You should have spoken to me about it, I would have pulled myself away from here for you and Kate"

"I know mum" Declan looked down at India in her pram, she had fallen asleep again, "I'm going to do this for India as much as me, I love India and Kate more than anyone else"

"I know" Rebecca spirit was coming back leaps and bounds "come on, let's go and celebrate the good news"

by the time Rebecca India and Declan got to Charlie's bar the news had spread across the whole of the street. Kate was already at Charlie's and celebrating with Ringo and Donna

"There he is" Kate cooed "my fiancee"

Declan was relieved, there was a little part of him that was worried that Kate would change her mind and call off the engagement. Rebecca sat down on the side of the bar that she didn't usually sit on and stared at the glass of champagne that Donna had poured her with all good intentions, for the last few days she had wanted to just sit in her bar and sink as many bottles of wine and spirits that she physically could, but now she didn't want the glass, she didn't want the drink.

That night Declan stayed at Kate's. They both decided that consummating the engagement would be a very good idea. Declan laid in Kate's bed with her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, he had never loved anyone quite as much as he loved Kate and India, and now, finally after god knows how many problems Declan's life was finally coming together.

"I do love you, Kate" Declan promised "I promise I will not let you down, I will prove to you that I can be trusted, and that nothing else matters to me as much as you and India"

"I know" Kate answered sincerely "i know you want to be with me and I know that you will do your best to prove that I can trust you, why else would I have said yes to your proposal"

"Thank you" Declan smiled "you're wonderful"

"Can you believe it?" Donna Brown climbed into her bed next to her new husband and kissed him on the cheek "Declan and Kate have got engaged"

"I know" Ringo Brown, ran his fingers through his wife's beautiful blonde hair, he loved this hair, this was one of the things that had made him fall in love with her initially "you are beautiful"

"Thank you" Donna looked at her husband and thought about all the time they had missed, she could not believe her luck, she had treated Ringo in the worse possible way and he had been so in love with her and so forgiving that he had let it go and married her anyway. That was luck, that was love, that was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Declan was true to his word and for the next six weeks he did everything he could to prove to Kate that he was trustworthy and committed to her and India and the little family that they were slowly becoming. Behind all of that, however, Kate was worrying about something else. Something that potentially could change her life completely. Kate picked up her phone and sent a text message to her best friend

'Hi Donna, need to talk asap K xx'

'Ok, me 2 cu 10mins your house, D xx'

as it turned out, Donna was there quicker than ten minutes, in fact she was there even before Kate could finish reading the text, Donna had got up and walked across the street into Kate's house. The excitement in Donna's face was apparent, as was the dread in Kate's.

"What's up Kate?" Donna asked, obviously concerned but wanting to tell her the good news as well "why did you need me to come round straight away?"

"I have a problem" Kate confessed, "it's quite a big one actually"

"What?" Donna had no idea what Kate's news could be, but she really wanted to know what it was "is it to do with you and Declan?"

"Kinda" Kate confessed nodding her head "I'm pregnant and obviously it's Declan's baby!"

"Oh my God" Donna beamed "you're never going to guess what?"

"What?"

"So am I!" Donna was so pleased for her friend, for this meant that neither would be doing this alone, Donna had watched Bridget go through her pregnancy alone, it had been very scary for her "this is great, have you told Declan yet?"

"No" Kate felt a warm tear fall down her face, she wasn't sure how to tell Declan, she wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it, he already had one child, would he want another one?

"Well you're going to have to you know"

"I know, have you told Ringo yet?" Kate couldn't believe the difference in the reactions between her and Donna over essentially the same bit of news, no doubt Ringo would be very pleased at the news, but Declan? Well when he found out about India he went and kissed someone else but Declan knew that if that happened again Kate, and now his baby would be long gone "I think I'll tell Rebecca at the same time"

"No I haven't told Ringo, I'm going to tonight though" Donna had an idea, she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea and she wasn't sure whether Kate was going to go for it but she decided to pitch the idea to her "why don't you and I tell the boys at the same time?"

"Yeah okay" Kate thought it was a great idea, she always agreed with safety in numbers "lets both text them now and ask them to come round, tell them that its an emergency"

Both at the same time Kate and Donna sent almost identical text messages to their partners. Donna's read: hi babe, need u2 come to Kate's immediately, it's important. Luv u D xx and Kate's read: Dec, need u2 come to mine immediately & bring Rebecca, it's important, cu soon. K xx

Now Kate's heart was beating quicker than ever before. She was glad that Rebecca was coming too, however, it was still nerve racking for her. She knew that Declan loved India as did everyone else and she also new that it would be a big shock for the whole family, after Declan and Rebecca Kate would have to tell Sophie Lou, Lucas, the Kennedy's and everyone else. When after what seemed like hours but was actually only about twenty minutes Declan Rebecca and Ringo were at the door.

"They're here" Donna was obviously very excited about the boys' arrival but Kate really wasn't, she was filled with dread. The chances of Kate being pleasantly surprised was there but slight. At least, Kate thought, it would be over and done with. Donna opened the door

"Hey" Rebecca looked apprehensive and slightly worried about what was going to be said "everything okay girls?"

"Yes" Donna could not get the smile off of her face "I have some wonderful news"

"What is it babe?" Ringo looked excited, albeit slightly worried "what's happening"

"I'm pregnant!" the room went silent, obviously everyone was letting the news sink in "six weeks pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" on Ringo's face a huge smile was emerging "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Why are we here then?" Declan asked he had some idea what the answer was but wasn't a hundred percent, he decided to ask the question that was running around in his head "Kate, are you pregnant too?"

"Yes" Kate answered obviously really worried about how everyone would react to the news "I think we conceived on the day that we got engaged, which makes me six weeks pregnant"

"Wow" Declan's face simply looked shocked and gradually it changed, into a huge smile "I'm going to be a daddy, again India's going to have a brother or sister"

"I'm going to be a grandma again" this was definatly the news that Rebecca needed, it would help her to feel better after everything that happened with Paul "Kate, are you okay? You looked shocked"

"I thought Declan was going to freak" Kate answered honestly, but really happy that she had been proved wrong "I was worried about telling him, Dec, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Declan answered fully understanding of what she was feeling based on his previous out bursts "I promised you that I would be trustworthy and honest, and since Bridget got pregnant, I've grown up"

"Hold on" Donna interrupted as she worked out her dates "you conceived on the day you got engaged right?"

"yes" Kate blushed "we didn't sleep together for ages before then, and on that day we didn't use anything"

"Okay" Rebecca interrupted "I don't wanna hear about this so I'm going to go, congratulations everyone"

"Bye Rebecca" Kate answered "why are you asking, Donna?"

"We conceived on that day too" Donna started laughing "our babies will be due on the same day"

"We're going to do all of this together" Kate was feeling much better about her pregnancy now "they might even be born on the same day"

"You okay man?" Declan asked Ringo, it obviously had affected Ringo and he looked a little bit panicked about the whole thing "you seem a bit overwhelmed"

"I'm okay" Ringo answered laughing "I just know Donna is going to go completely over the top and want to name the baby and get everything straight away"

"Just tell her that you can't afford it" Declan smiled "I'd let you have India's things but it looks like we're gonna need them too"

"I know" Ringo smiled "how great would it be for both of them to be born on the same day"

"yeah" Declan answered getting even more excited by the second "I can't wait to be a daddy again, this is what I want more than anything else, me Kate, India and the new baby, how perfect is that?"

"I know, it really is perfect"

"and I thought I loved her when we got engaged, well I really love her now"

_I can just see you, with a baby on the way_

_and I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_what I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_but I've said that before_

_and now you're my whole life_

_and now you're my whole world_

_and I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl_

_we'll look back some day_

_at this moment that we're in_

_and I'll look at you and say_

_'and I thought I loved you then'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Lucas, I'm pregnant" Alice's news came as a shock to Lucas, he didn't really know what to say. There were certain things that Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to deal with and this was the one on top of the list. He loved children, he loved India. But this was different. With India he could give her back to Declan, Rebecca or Kate at the end of the day, but this baby would be his responsibility. If anything went wrong with this baby it would be his and Alice's fault. "I'm six weeks pregnant"

"You're what?" Lucas could feel the sweat starting to pour off his brow and started to panic "it's not mine, it can't be mine, it's not mine"

"it is yours, Lucas" Alice promised "you're the only person I've slept with since coming over here, it's your baby"

"it's not, I can't be a father, I can't I wont be able to cope, it's not mine" Lucas was babbling, he didn't really know what else to say. Deep down he knew that this baby was his, he knew that Alice needed him and he knew that at some point he would have to deal with it, but right now he couldn't deal with it

"Lucas, we created this baby together" she was so happy that she had decided to tell him in Charlie's bar rather than on their own, "we need to deal with this together too"

"I am not going to deal with this baby" Lucas shouted so the whole bar stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them "it's your baby, it's not mine"

"Lucas I..."

"just go away, I'm not going to deal with you" Lucas was getting really angry "I'm going home"

"Yes that's right" Alice didn't know where she was getting this confidence and voice from "you go running back to Libby, you're special friend, and leave me here alone"

Lucas stormed out of the club, both Declan and Ringo had seen the upheaval and followed while Donna and Kate went to comfort Alice

"Lucas" Declan called out to him "what was that about, who was that girl?"

"That's my girlfriend" Lucas confessed "her name is Alice, she's British and she's six weeks pregnant"

"why did you shout at her?" Ringo asked slightly annoyed at Lucas's actions "if she's pregnant she doesn't need to be shouted at"

"I dealt with that really badly didn't I?" Lucas confessed "my girlfriend just told me that I'm going to be a father and I practically called her a slut in front of all those people"

"well she's with the right people" Declan smiled "Kate and Donna are both pregnant too, conceived and due on the same day"

"Really?" Lucas was genuinely pleased for his younger friends "congratulations"

"Lucas" Declan put his hands on Lucas's arm "do you honestly believe that Alice has been cheating on you? I mean do you have any proof or evidence that that baby is not yours?"

"No" Lucas shook his head and could feel tears welling up behind his eyes "I do believe it's mine, I was just in denial, I guess"

"I know what it's like, Lucas" Declan was giving the man that he had seen as his older brother some advice, something that had normally been the other way round "when Bridget became pregnant with India I completely freaked out, but I had to think about what I was doing to Bridget, I was upsetting her and that was doing nobody any good, so I stopped and stepped up to my responsibilities and that's what I'm going to do now with Kate and this baby. I love all of them so much and if you love Alice half as much as I love Kate you'll make it work, if you don't you wont, simple as"

"Thanks man" Lucas was a little bit embarrassed that a eighteen year old was giving him advice when really it should be the other way around "maybe Donna, Kate and Alice could be friends or something, seeing as they're all going through the same thing."

"Sure" Ringo answered "to be honest they're probably already thinking that in there"

"Okay" Lucas couldn't face going back into the bar and talking to Alice right now, he needed to calm down first "can you tell Alice that I'll talk to her later, and that I'm sorry"

"Sure" Declan answered "I'll tell her"

"I can't believe he shouted at me" Alice cried on Kate's shoulder "I'm pregnant, he can't shout at me like that"

"It's okay" Kate comforted her "we know Lucas, he'll be okay, he gets angry and then he gets apologetic he'll say sorry"

"You think?" Alice looked at Kate who was obviously tired "are you okay

"Yeah" Kate smiled "just been up all night being sick, I'm pregnant too"

"and me" Donna smiled "our babies were conceived on the same day"

"Wow" Alice answered obviously surprised by this "I wish I had a friend to do this with"

"You do" Donna told her in no uncertain terms "you have us, the three of us are going to go through this together"

"Do you have any other children?" Alice asked them both, hoping that this would be a first time for all three of them "because it would be extra special of all of us were going through this for the first time"

"I have a step-daughter, India, she's one" Kate answered "but this is my first pregnancy"

"Have you told Harry yet?" Donna asked Kate, "because if he's going to be an uncle he really needs to know"

"No" Kate confessed reluctantly "I haven't told Sophie yet either"

"you really should" Donna told her "sooner rather than later"

"I will" Kate looked at Alice "Sophie is my little sister, she'll be okay, she'll be happy for us, Alice would you like to come round, come and see my sister, be there support when I tell her the news"

"Okay, thanks" Alice agreed "will Lucas know where to find me?"

"Sure" Donna answered "if not one of us can text him and let him know"

Lucas didn't come and find Alice that evening, instead he visited Libby. He went for a chat of course but one thing lead to another and they ended up having sex many times that evening. Lucas and Libby both knew it was wrong, Lucas more than Libby, but they were drawn to each other and wanted it so much

"Did I tell you that Alice is pregnant?" Lucas asked Libby after having sex at least three times "six weeks pregnant?"

"What?" Libby tried really hard to stop the tears from flowing. They would have been tears of jealousy as she couldn't have children, but she was also crying for Alice, the thought of Lucas's deceit, she did have a heart and if it was the other way around she would have been heartbroken "you have just slept with me when you're girlfriend is six weeks pregnant?"

"Yeah" Lucas couldn't see what Libby's problem was, "so what?"

"well it's horrible" Libby couldn't believe Lucas's attitude "you shouldn't be sleeping with anyone except your girlfriend"

"What do you care?" Lucas knew that what he was saying was completely out of character, but he didn't care right now "you got sex didn't you?"

"Get out now" Libby screamed at him through gritted teeth and Lucas went for his boxers, Libby was too quick though and grabbed them first, she was going to make him do the walk of shame across Ramsay Street with absolutely nothing on, he looked at her, she was being childish, humiliating him in that way, there would be no way of hiding his betrayal from Alice if anyone saw him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kate asked, she was feeling a bit sick and going for a walk seemed to keep the feeling at bay, for a little while at least "I feel like a walk"

"Okay" Alice and Donna agreed in unison

Timing wise Lucas's naked stunt and the girls choice to go for a walk could not have been better, or worse. Alice saw it all, she saw him walk out of Libby's house with absolutely nothing on, cradling, his manhood in his hands, just and she saw him go into his house still with nothing on. Alice's world came crashing down around her. She was in love with a guy who clearly wasn't in love with her and she was pregnant with his baby. There was no other explanation for what she had just seen except the real explanation, which was that he had been sleeping with Libby, and Alice knew that this was the reason. This would take a lot of grovelling for Lucas to get back into her good books and her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alice stormed right up to Libby's door and knocked repeatedly until Zeke answered, he opened the door and saw Alice, he knew who she was, but not really what she was doing at his front door

"What's up?" Zeke asked her clearly on the defensive "why are you banging on my door like that?"

"I want to see Libby" Alice demanded angrily, her pregnancy was bringing out a horrible side to her "I want to ask her why she's sleeping with my boyfriend"

Libby had obviously heard what was going on. She stomped up to the front door, threw Zeke out of the way and confronted Alice angrily

"I didn't know you were pregnant until after I slept with him" Libby shouted at her, her feeble excuse not really cutting it in Alice's eyes, or her own if she was honest "I literally just found out now"

"You knew we were together though!" Alice screamed, completely disbelieving the fact that Libby had any idea that her feeble excuse was going to calm Alice down "you knew he was my boyfriend, and you still slept with him? Are you that desperate, Libby, are you so desperate for sex that you sleep with someone else's boyfriend?"

"Well he was there, he came on to me" Libby reminded her trying to keep some of her dignity "and we've got history"

"But he's with me!" Alice had lost it. Kate and Donna had never seen this behaviour from her, and quite frankly they were a little scared "I can't believe this"

"Look" Libby but her arm around Alice, she was young, she was pregnant and she was upset "I am sorry, if I'd have known that you were pregnant, which means that you and Lucas are obviously in a very serious relationship I would never have done that"

"I'm sorry too" Alice answered "but you knew that we were in a relationship, I still think that you shouldn't have done it"

"I know" Libby agreed to her fault "but it takes two, Alice, Lucas slept with me as much as I slept with Lucas, you need to talk to him too"

"I will" Alice promised, "I was just giving him some time to get dressed, good idea taking his boxers like that"

"Would you like them" Libby laughed, definatly feeling like Alice's big sister "you can return all his clothes to him"

"Okay" Alice responded "or I could burn them"

"that's your choice" Libby laughed "look, I know we wont be friends but can we be civil to each other please?"

"Sure" Alice smiled "maybe one day we could be friends"

"Okay"

"Right well I'm going to go and shout at Lucas" Alice smiled "see you later"

"Thank you, Libby" Kate gave her a hug, Libby always came over as a big sister to her "I suppose there's no use in keeping it quiet now, I'm nearly seven weeks pregnant and so is Donna"

"Wow" Libby smiled, whenever she was told that someone was pregnant she was jealous and had to keep it to herself and be happy for them "congratulations, both of you. How far are you gone then Donna?"

"seven weeks as well" every time Donna told this story she got more and more excited "we conceived on the same day"

"Wow" Libby thought that maybe that was a little too much information, but it was no more or less than she expected from Donna Brown "how do the boys feel about it?"

"They're really great" Kate smiled, remembering her handsome fiancee and step-daughter, the little family that they were adding too "really excited, and India will be two and a half when this one is born, so that's the perfect gap"

"Good good" Libby loved talking about babies, it was one of her favorite topics to talk about "come up with any names yet?"

"Milo" Donna answered without a second thought, "if it's a boy, Milo, if it's a girl, Sienna, but I want a boy"

"I have no ideas" Kate rolled her eyes at Donna's firm, but early decision and wondered if Ringo had any say in this decision "plus Napier is such a difficult surname to put something too, and I need something that goes with India, that's not easy either"

"Wow" Libby laughed "so what about morning sickness, how's that going?"

"I've not had any" Donna smiled "I'm just sailing through at the moment"

"I'm so ill" Kate laughed, thinking about how different these two were from each other even though they both were in the same condition at exactly the same point "I can't stop being sick, I feel ill all the time and it's just horrible"

"How did Harry and Sophie take the news?" Libby had forgotten all about her jealousy and was now really happy for the girls she wanted to have something to do with the babies, be there as a helping hand to Donna, Kate and Alice to give them advice, neither Kate or Donna had a mother, and Alice's mother, Libby assumed, was all the way back in England so she would be there to help them out with whatever she needed

"I haven't told them yet" Kate confessed, "we were going to tell Sophie earlier but she wasn't in, I really should though, I'm gonna text her, ask her to come home.

Thinking that there was a major problem, Sophie came straight home, Kate had also asked Declan to come round, they had been thinking of moving in together anyway so they thought that being engaged and with a baby on the way, what better time than now to go for it.

"What's wrong, Kate" Sophie was almost crying, wondering what could possibly be the reason for such an important text "is Harry okay?"

"Sure" Kate smiled, giving her little sister a huge cuddle "me and Declan just have some news, that's all"

Sophie physically relaxed in Kate's arms, nothing that Kate could say now could be worse than thinking that her brother had been hurt or something "what is it Kate? Are you and Declan okay?"

"We're better than okay, Sophie" Kate smiled and put her hand to Declan's cheek "Sophie, sit down, this is pretty big news!"

Sophie did as she was told slightly worried now, she hoped they weren't moving, she didn't want to leave Callum and Ben, that would be dreadful "okay, I'm sitting down, now tell me"

"I'm pregnant" Kate told her out right, hoping that she would be okay with this "and Declan and India are moving in"

"Is that why you've been ill every morning?" Sophie asked, relieved that she wasn't ill "I thought you were really ill"

"Yes" Kate relaxed a little bit, hoping that this was the beginning of Sophie's acceptance of the situation "are you okay with this?"

"Sure" Sophie answered "this is cool, can India call me auntie Sophie?"

"Of course" Declan answered "i know it was difficult last time I moved in but we were all younger then, I'm sure I'm going to make this work!" Declan was reaffirming his faith in their little family to Sophie trying to reassure himself and Kate as much as Sophie that this was for the best "we will have a great time"

"Okay" Sophie knew that Declan loved Kate and she really didn't mind having a niece and another niece or nephew "Can I tell anyone?"

"You can tell whoever you want, Sophie" Kate smiled "we don't mind who knows, I'm going to ring Harry and tell him now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

By the time Alice got to Lucas he was fully dressed again. He wasn't aware that Alice, Kate and Donna had seen his mad dash across the street and therefore was totally unprepared for the load of abuse that was coming his way. Alice knocked on the door totally ready to shout at him, scream and him, hit him, but when she saw his cheeky face she just couldn't do it, instead she broke down

"Lucas?" Alice's tears started to trickle down her face as she prepared herself for the horrible conversation that she was about to have with the love of her life "how could you, how could you do it, you've cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry" Lucas regretted every thing he had said and done over the last few hours "I was freaked out about you being pregnant, I couldn't deal with it, I'm sorry"

"You've really hurt me" Alice looked up into Lucas's eyes and saw that he was sorry. More sorry than she had ever seen him before. She wanted to forgive him but it was hard, there wasn't much she could say other than that, for that was the truth "Lucas I don't know if I can trust you any more"

"Please give me a chance" Lucas was almost begging for forgiveness "I want this baby, I want to be with you and have this baby, I want to be a dad"

"I'm going to have to think about it" Alice answered truthfully "you have really hurt me"

"I know" Lucas answered, "i really am sorry"

"No" Alice screamed "it's not okay, you have cheated on me, Lucas I hate cheaters, I'm going to go and stay with my new friends tonight, come find me in the morning and we'll chat, but I'm not promising anything"

"Alice..."

"No Lucas! Oh, and here's your boxers!" Alice threw them right in his face "if you know what's good for you you'll put them in the bin!"

Lucas did as he was asked and put the boxers he had been wearing with Libby into the bin, he knew this one simple gesture wasn't going to make up for his unfaithfulness but he hoped that it might be a tiny step up on the ladder to forgiveness.

over the next few weeks all three of the boys pulled themselves together preparing for their new arrivals. Donna, of course, wanted to go all out and buy everything straight away just to make sure that nothing got in their way. Kate was a little bit more reserved, worrying that there would be a problem that would result in no baby. Lucas was still begging for forgiveness and Alice seemed to be getting there slowly. All three of them had booked their first scans on the same date so that all six of them could go together. After around an hour and a half they all came out of the hospital growing inside each of them was a very healthy baby.

"Lucas" Alice called him over, she had been thinking about what she was going to say next since he had actually committed the crime of sleeping with Libby "I know you're sorry for what happened with Libby, and I have decided to forgive you now"

"Really?" Lucas was so happy, he couldn't quite believe it "you will not regret this"

"I'd better not" Alice batted her eye lids and pressed herself up against Lucas "so are you going to ask me out again then?"

"No" Lucas smiled, and dropped down on one knee, right there outside the main entrance of the hospital Lucas pulled a ring from out of his pocket "Alice, I love you so much and I wanna grow older with you and raise our baby together, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Alice couldn't believe she was doing this "of course I will marry you"

After a lot of talking and working out dates and timings Declan and Kate agreed on a date for their wedding. They had six months until the baby was born but they decided that they would wait until after the birth so set a date for nine months time. After a few hours they had booked the church and Charlie's for the reception. Two major decisions had been made and they both felt great about it. Next decision on the list was a name for the baby.

"What about Amy?" Kate asked, they had already agreed that if the baby was a girl it's middle name would be Jill after Kate's mother, but that was it, "I like Amy"

"not special enough" Declan told her, my baby's names have to be extra special, like India, what about another country or town?"

"Like what?" Kate loved the name India but he wasn't sure about another name like that "oh we can't have Sienna or Milo, Ringo and Donna have already taken them"

"Okay" Declan thought hard about place names that he could think of "there's Paris, Florence, that's all I can think of"

"I don't like either of them" Kate confessed "we're never going to come up with anything"

"Yes we will" Declan promised "what about, for a girl, a flower name?"

"Like what?" Kate liked the idea of a flower, but she was worried about what flowers Declan was going to suggest "what flowers?"

"Daisy, Lilly" Declan thought for a minute "Rosie"

"I don't like any of them" Kate confessed "I like simple names, like Amy, Lauren, Emily"

"What about Elodie?" Declan had heard it once before but forgotten about it, suddenly it seemed like a good idea, the best name that he had come up with "Elodie Jill Napier"

"I like it" Kate smiled, "Elodie it is, now we need a boy's name"

"Well I like Ethan" Declan smiled "Ethan Oliver Napier"

"Well Kate smiled "shall we leave the boys name til next time, we've settled on Elodie for a gir and that's lovely, I'm just not sure I like Ethan"

"Okay" Declan laughed "I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl anyway"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Declan Napier sat on his bed and looked around the room that he was just about to move out of. This room had been very important for Declan, it had been the place where India had done most of her firsts, her first crawling, her first steps among other things. Most of the room was now packed up and all in boxes. Declan was just going over the last few things that he had left until last. The big question was his photos. He looked at the picture of him and Kate, she was so beautiful, that was definatly coming with him, the book of photos of India's life so far, that was coming too. Then he noticed his wedding photo, the photo that a few years ago had been right at the front of his entire photo collection and over time had gradually been pushed to the back. He picked up the photo and stared at it, wow Bridget had looked beautiful, he thought about how much he loved Bridget, more than he thought he could ever love anybody. With Kate this time though, he knew that he didn't love Bridget more than he could ever imagine because he loved Kate now more than he had loved Bridget. Declan jumped as Ringo put his hand onto Declan's shoulder. Declan hadn't heard Ringo and Lucas come into the room and nearly dropped the photo

"What do I do?" Declan asked his best mate and the man who felt like a big brother to him, "I want to keep Bridget in India's mind but I love Kate much more than I ever loved Bridget and soon there will be another wedding photo"

"I think you've answered your own question" Lucas pointed out to him "do you have any other pictures of Bridget?"

"Yes" Declan pulled out another photo that he had put into his draw when he had first started dating Kate, it was beautiful, it showed Bridget seven months pregnant, her hair was tied up beautifully and she was wearing a wonderful flowing top with simple jeans "there's this one"

"Take that one mate!" Lucas encouraged him "you'll always have Bridget there for India then, and it'll probably be better for Kate"

"You're right" Declan knew that whatever photo he wanted to put up Kate wouldn't mind. Kate was very understanding of Declan's past and had always known about it. However Declan wasn't thinking about the fact that Kate simply would be okay with a wedding photo on her wall he was thinking that it would be nice for Kate if the photo of Bridget was just a simple photo from any day not the most important day in Bridget's life. "I'll leave the wedding photo here and just take this one of us"

Declan picked up the last few bits and put it into his gym bag. He picked India up off where she was playing on the floor and held her tight

"Say good bye to you're old room, Indy" Declan could feel a tear falling down his face "remember this room, it's the end of an era, we're going to have a lovely time living with Kate and Sophie, but we will never forget this place, okay, you can still come back, see nana and grandpa Paul, I promise, but we won't be living here any more, it's exciting though, Indy you'll have your own room for the first time ever, well at least until the new baby is born anyway, you're going to be a big sister Indy, how exciting is that?"

Declan took one more look at his old bedroom and shut the door. Bridget was his old life and no one could begrudge him happiness with Kate, he had worked bloody hard to create a good life for his little family and he wasn't going to stop now.

"We're off" Declan smiled at his mother, Rebecca was crying, Declan was right it really was the end of an era her son was leaving home to make a life for himself and his little girl with his fiancee and their new baby "thanks for everything, mum, you know where we are, you can always come and see us"

"I know" Rebecca tried to smile, "I know you're going to have a great time living with Kate, you tell her that if she needs anything, anything at all, she knows where I am"

"she knows that, mum" Declan assured her "she's always known that"

"Good" Rebecca picked up the rather large holdall that Declan had just put on the floor and gestured him out of the door "now come on, let's move you in with your fiancee"

Kate took one last look around the room that, until a few hours ago, had been Harry's. He wasn't coming back, not for the foreseeable future anyway and India and the new baby needed that room now, she wished that there was enough room for India and the baby to each have their own rooms but there wasn't enough space. Kate hoped that they were doing the right thing moving in together, it was a big step but then so was getting engaged and having a baby was too. They were doing the right thing, and Kate knew it. The room looked beautiful, India's cot on one side of the room and the baby's cot on the other. The brand new painted yellow walls made Kate smile, she wanted the walls like the sunshine and Declan had put a lot of time and effort into painting the walls of that room and now it was ready for their baby, six more months were left to go and there was a little bump emerging. Kate would miss the evenings once Declan moved in there would be no more Kate sitting there talking to her baby. It would be very embarrassing for Declan to know that Kate spent most of her evenings chatting away to their baby. Kate would miss that.

"Hey" Declan put his hand around her waist and stroked the tiny bump that was starting to show "we've done it, we've moved in"

"I know" Kate smiled, finally after lots of waiting she was happy "I'm really happy, Declan, I love you"

"I love you too" Declan swiveled Kate round so that she was facing him and kissed her lightly on the lips "more than you will ever know"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

the next three months of Donna, Alice and Kate's pregnancies went very well and very quickly. All of the boys did their best to make sure that all the girls were well looked after and well cared for. Before they knew it they were all sitting waiting to be called into the room to find out whether they were going to have a baby girl or a baby boy. Kate was the first to be called into the room. She sat down in the chair and got out her ever emerging bump. Today was a huge day for her. Karl emptied the gel onto Kate's stomach and pressed the machine against it.

"Right Kate" Karl said in his doctor's voice "there's your baby"

"Wow" Declan smiled "that's our baby, Kate, that's it"

"yeah" Kate looked at Declan and kissed him gently on the lips, she smiled falling in love with him all over again "Karl, can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You really want to know?" Declan and Kate looked at each other, smiled and turned back to Karl nodding "well.. it's a girl"

"A girl?" Kate smiled "I always wanted to have a girl first"

"Indy's going to have a sister?" Declan smiled "she'd like that"

"Can I be nosy?" Karl asked cheekily

"Elodie" Kate answered, clearly reading his mind "Elodie Jill Napier"

Next into the room was Donna, she was so excited she could hardly keep still "come on Karl" Donna practically begged him "tell me is it a boy or a girl?"

Karl was surprised about how quickly Donna was asking, she hadn't even sat down and she was asking about the sex of the baby "let's check everything's okay first"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Donna cursed herself "then will you tell me if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Sure" Karl emptied more gel onto Donna's tummy "okay well everything's okay"

"Excellent" Ringo answered almost reminding himself that he was in the room seeing as no one had noticed him "I'm glad it's okay"

"And..." Karl moved the machine around and stopped "it's a boy, you've got a baby boy"

"Milo!" Donna shrieked "that's our baby Milo"

"It's a boy" Donna had hardly got out of the room before throwing herself onto Kate with a smile and a hug "what have you got then?"

"A girl" Kate answered "we're going to call her Elodie Jill Napier"

"That's lovely" Ringo added, feeling a little left out of the conversation, actually feeling a little left out of the whole day "congratulations you two"

"Thanks" Declan responded, feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole experience "congratulations to you too"

"You okay?" Ringo asked him, sensing that there was a little bit of a problem there "you seem a bit, I don't know, overwhelmed"

"I am overwhelmed" Declan answered truthfully "I know I've been though this before, but that was different, that was Bridget, and I love Indy, oh I love her so much, but this baby is with the love of my life, how perfect is that?"

"I know, man" Ringo agreed smiling and shaking his head at the same time "it's amazing isn't it"

"Maybe Elodie won't be born at a festival" Declan laughed at the way Indy had come into the world "Indy and Ellie" Declan laughed again at how well the names went together as sisters "my girls"

Alice stepped out of the room and smiled at her two new friends, she took a little longer than Donna to tell the news and everyone was on the edge of their seats, the suspense was getting way too much for Donna, she simply couldn't take it any more

"This is my girlfriend, Alice" Lucas smiled, stating the obvious "and this" he pointed to her stomach and the bump that out of the three of them seemed to be the biggest "is Joseph Daniel Fitzgerald, my son"

"A boy?" Donna walked over to the man that she had always seen as a big brother "congratulations, Lucas, congratulations Alice"

"Our babies are going to be the best of friends" Kate said sweetly "Ramsay street isn't going to know what's hit them"

It didn't take long for Joe, Ellie, and Milo's imminent arrivals to spread around the street like wild fire. Everyone seemed to be happy for all of them except Libby wasn't happy for Alice. She didn't care about Joe, she was just worrying about Ellie and Milo. Every time Alice said something about Joe she would change the Subject or completely ignore Alice. The way to deal with it? They didn't visit Libby. They stayed away from her, all three of them. Libby was unable to make any comment on any of them. As Kate, Donna and Alice got further and further into their pregnancies it was becoming very difficult for all of them. Alice was the biggest, she had gained so much weight that people kept asking her if she was having twins. Kate looked about five months pregnant when she was eight and Donna seemed just perfect, as always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The first person to go into labour on Christmas eve was Kate. They were halfway through dinner when Kate's waters broke and three hours later Elodie Jill Napier was born. The birth itself wasn't as hard as India's well not as Declan remembered anyway. As Karl handed Elodie to Kate she let a tear fall down her face, she had never felt love like this Kate couldn't get enough of her, she was amazing. They were moved into a room twenty minutes later

"Look Declan" Kate smiled proudly as she lifted Elodie up a little bit to show Declan exactly what she was talking about "look what we have made together"

"I know, Kate" Declan was softening in front of Kate's eyes "she's amazing, if all I do with my life is raise Indy and Ellie with you I will consider my life worthwhile"

"That's lovely, Dec" Kate let even more tears run down her face and land on her hospital gown, the gown quickly absorbed the tears causing a water stain to be visible on the collar "shall we show her to everyone?"

"Yes" Kate smiled "can you get Indy in first? I think she should meet her sister"

"Are you sure?" Declan was so pleased that Kate wanted Indy to be the first person to see Ellie he thought that Kate would have wanted Sophie in first "thank you, Kate"

"It's okay" Kate smiled "but no one else, for the minute just Indy"

Declan went out of the room to where Rebecca and Indy were standing

"it's a girl," Declan went over to his mum who was sitting with Indy on her lap "Elodie Jill Napier"

"congratulations" Rebecca gave her son a hug "how's Kate doing?"

"she's fine" Declan couldn't stop smiling "I'm a daddy again"

"yes, you are, Dec, you are a wonderful father" Rebecca smiled at Indy and ran her fingers through her hair "so can we meet baby Elodie?"

"Sure" Declan smiled "but Kate wants to just see Indy first, you can come in a minute, I'll come back for you"

"Okay" Rebecca knelt down to Indy's level and tucked Indy's hair behind her ears "you're going to meet your new baby sister, now"

"Yes nana" Indy answered, not really sure of what was going on "baby"

"That's right" Rebecca assured her "will you give Elodie a kiss for me?"

"yes nana"

Declan took India by the hand, as they walked back towards the room he watched as Donna was brought in, clearly in labour with Ringo following her. Declan shook his head and laughed silently. He knew that Kate and Donna were best friends but he didn't realize that they were so close that they would conceive and give birth on the same day.

Milo Ringo Brown was born three and a half hours after Ellie and after the birth Donna was moved into the cubical next to Kate as they had asked. By the time they had all settled down and everyone had seen Milo and Ellie both Kate and Donna were very tired. It had obviously been a very long day for both of them. Donna got out of bed and pulled the curtain that was between the two of them round so that they could see each other.

"Hey, Kate" Donna eased herself back into the bed and then lent over to check on Milo "how are you feeling?"

"Okay" Kate responded "a little sore though, it was much more painful than I, thought it was going to be"

"Yeah" Donna agreed strongly "it's a good job the conception is the wonderful part and the birth is the horrible part because if it was the other way around I don't think anyone would have children"

"No" Kate laughed, only Donna Brown could have come out with something like that "isn't it amazing how much I love this baby"

"I know" Donna agreed, strongly "they're both amazing, are you worried that you're going to love Ellie more than Indy?"

"No" Kate answered truthfully "it's amazing, I love Indy so much, and I love Ellie so much too but I don't love Indy more than Ellie or Ellie more than Indy, it's weird isn't it?"

"It just means that you've accepted Indy" Donna smiled "and you love her"

"I'm thinking about asking Declan if I can adopt her" Kate smiled, but I think I would have to be married to him for that to happen, and I'm not sure if he would want Bridget to be wiped out of India's life like that, she is Indy's biological mother"

"I know" Donna nodded, clearly deep in thought "Bridget is India and Declan's past, you and Elodie are India and Declan's future, if it was up to Indy I'm sure she would love to be able to call you mum"

"she does, sometimes" Kate confessed "but we always like brush it under the carpet and don't say anything"

"you need to talk to Declan about it" Donna encouraged "because India needs to know what she can call you, she will just become confused other wise"

"You're right" Kate agreed "I would like her to call me mum, but surely Rebecca should have something to do with it too"

Declan and Ringo walked into the room and stared at their partners holding their babies. Declan almost had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. When Bridget died he never thought that he would, again, see a woman he loved holding his child, he only hoped that one day it would be his son that Kate was holding, but that was way in the future

"Hey girls" Ringo called out smiling at his wife and child as well as his best friend's fiancee and child "how's things?"

"Brilliant" Donna answered with a big beaming smile across her face "Milo and Ellie are doing fine, and so is Kate and me"

"How are the dads?" Kate added rubbing her tummy and thinking to herself that she would have to start working on this straight away with a trip to the gym "and hows Indy getting on?"

"We're fine" Declan answered "and Indy keeps asking about Ellie, when she can come home and things like that, I think it's going to hit her thou"

"Hey I was thinking" Kate thought there was no time like the present to start talking about India's future "now we're getting married and we have Elodie together"

"Yes" Declan smiled and "I'm so happy, I can't wait to walk you down the isle and make you my wife, we'll be like a proper little family"

"yes," Kate nodded, trying to think of a good way to word what she was going to say next "we'll, to make the family complete, why don't... now I understand if you say no"

"Kate" Declan rolled his eyes and kissed he hand "just ask me, the worst thing I can do is say no"

"I was thinking..." Kate took a deep breath and looked right into Declan's eyes "why don't I adopt Indy make it official that we're a family"

Declan seemed shocked by what Kate was suggesting, she worried if she'd said too much or was going to make Declan angry. Declan was shocked, but because it was a big surprise, not because he didn't like the idea. He could not think of a better idea, why not make it official "Kate, I could not think of anything that would be better"

"So you like the idea?" Kate relaxed "I understand if you don't like the idea"

"I love the idea" Declan reaffirmed "I'll have to check with mum and Miranda and Steve, but it should be okay, I think they would be happy if Indy is happy, I will call them tomorrow and ask them about it"

"Okay" Kate answered relieved that he thought it was a good idea "thank you very much"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kate hated hospitals. It was the smell that put her off, and the memories. All she could think of was the fact that her mum died in this hospital, it was kind of ironic, so Kate thought, Ellie had come into the world in the same building that her grandma had gone out of it. Kate didn't really want to stay in that night. She knew what she was doing, she'd spent lots of time looking after India. It had been Donna that had convinced her to stay in she could have quite easily signed herself out and had Declan sign Elodie out but she had stayed in for Donna. Sleeping was the last thing on her mind, she was so tired but she just couldn't sleep not in the hospital where she didn't know who was walking in and out. She knew Ellie was okay, she was sleeping, but she was a baby, Kate's feelings would not let her give up and go to sleep. Harry coming home for Christmas was a surprise, but now she was so happy that he had, even if it had meant him sleeping on the sofa for it meant that Sophie wasn't without any family on Christmas morning.

Kate sat up on her bed and gently eased herself over to Ellie's cot. Ellie opened her eyes and looked at her mum, every time Kate looked at her daughter she fell in love all over again. "Hey Ellie" Kate cooed quietly "I hope you like your name, I hope you like your home and I hope you like me" Kate smelt the top of her head as she put her too her breast and winced a little as Ellie started sucking "oh Ellie, gently" Kate laughed "I'm glad you know what you're doing because this is all new to me, I've never breast fed before, your sister, Indy, she had another mummy before me but I've got you and Indy now, and I love you both"

Kate looked at her watch, 3:30am, it was Christmas day, this was definatly the best Christmas ever, even though she was starting it in a hospital, she was going to spend it with her girls, her Indy and her Ellie, things could not be more perfect. Kate heard the doors to the four bed room open and she looked up just in time to see Alice and Lucas coming in with a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket

"Hey" Alice smiled, a tired but beaming smile, the exact smile that had been on both Kate and Donna's faces just a few hours earlier "I'd like you to meet Joseph Fitzgerald"

"how was it?" Kate smiled "as bad as you thought"

"Yes, worse" Alice admitted "Lucas wasn't much help"

"Hey" Lucas was sporting a black eye, so black that it looked like he had his eyes shut "once you hit me it was quite difficult to be any kind of help"

"Sorry" Alice laughed and kissed him on the lips "I love you, Lucas"

"I love you too, and Joe" Lucas turned to look at Kate and smiled at her "how's the breastfeeding going?"

"Okay" Kate answered looking down at Ellie, who had fallen asleep "she's doing well"

"Good" Lucas noticed that Ellie had come off Kate and she hadn't realized, her top was open and her breast was hanging out "Kate, I think she's finished"

"Oh my god" Kate went red with embarrassment "I'm sorry Lucas"

"it's okay" he laughed and shook his head "I didn't see anything, I promise, just don't tell Declan"

"Okay," Kate laughed too "I will not be embarrassed, it's the most natural thing in the world"

"Good for you" Alice smiled, feeling slightly bad about choosing not to feed her baby with breast milk "I'm just going to bottle feed"

"It's your choice" Kate was actually a little surprised that Alice had made her decision but thought that at 3:30am on Christmas day, that wasn't the argument to be having.

Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked down at it. He saw the picture of Joe and Alice together that he had taken just a few moments before and on top of that was the message alert box. He opened the message and read it quietly to himself

'hey sexy, when you next free, don't care about A, come be with me. Luv u Lib xx'

'hey, I'm free now if u wanna meet up, sneak me in2 urs. Lucas xx'

"I'm going to go have a shower" Lucas smiled to his fiancee, he had come up with a reasonable excuse for getting out of the hospital to start a affair with his ex sister-in-law "and get some sleep, see you tomorrow"

"Sure" Alice smiled "we'll be waiting for you to come and get us"

Lucas hesitated as he went to walk out of the door. He knew that what he was doing was morally wrong, but he couldn't help himself, Libby was there offering herself on a plate to him and he would be mad to turn her down. He took one more look at Alice and Joseph before walking out of the door. It was now five o'clock in the morning, Lucas and Libby would be lucky to get an hour together before the general Christmas festivities started and Lucas would some how have to sneak out of the house. Was it worth it? Probably not but Lucas didn't care, this was exactly what he wanted to do, he was having his cake and eating it.


End file.
